


Anchors

by Starofwinter



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Martin knows how to anchor Jon best.





	Anchors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).

> For the prompt "I can’t sleep, can I stay here" from [Kris!](www.kristsune.tumblr.com)
> 
> After today's episode, I'm happily burying myself in an AU where everything is _fine._

“I can’t sleep,” Jon whispers, shame in his expression as he drops his eyes, “Can I stay here?” He still isn’t used to the vulnerability of asking for help, but Martin is used to it by now. He doesn’t ‘fuss over’ Jon, as much as he’d like to make him a cup of tea and give him a quilt, and everything else he can to make sure Jon has a little comfort. Instead, he just nods and moves his chair, making a place at his side. 

“Kneel.” His voice is calm and firm, expecting to be obeyed, but without any harshness to it. It’s not  _ compulsion _ , just authority that Martin has only really started to feel recently. He unlocks the drawer and pulls out the heavy leather collar and cuffs, waiting until Jon kneels on the pillow beside him to buckle them around his throat and wrists. The blindfold followed - soft silk, shutting out everything.

This is what helps. They’d set up boundaries before the first time, what Jon and Martin are both comfortable with, and Jon had - awkwardly and in his usual clinical way - explained his asexuality. Martin was more than fine with never crossing the line into sexuality; what he loved about this was the trust and intimacy. 

The way Jon goes soft and pliant and sweet as he leans against Martin’s knee is a bonus. No one but him gets to see the Archivist like this, gentled and trusting. They live a dangerous life, and Jon has been aware of that for too long; he just needs someone to reassure him that he doesn’t have to save the world all by himself. He can rest sometimes, let someone else carry his weight for a little while. 

Martin runs his fingers through Jon’s hair, following trails of silver - like starlight, he thinks, with a smile Jon can’t see - and resting over the buckle at the back of his neck. “I’m here,” he says softly, and Jon’s breathing slows as he drifts, awake but relaxed, just for a little while.


End file.
